jakesdndfandomcom-20200215-history
Aranethon
Birth and Early Life Aranethon Tullius was born among the sun elves to an eladrin mother and a vagabond human father. His father abandoned his mother before he was born, supposedly joining a band of pirates. Aranethon was troubled in his childhood by the shame brought on by his father, and this festered into a deep resentment and desire for revenge. Aranethon's mother did not have the means to support him on her own, and thus enrolled him into a charitable academy dedicated to the service and teachings of Erathis. There, he studied the martial arts of strategy and tactic, while also taking particular interest in philosophy, diplomacy, and linguistics. At the academy, he met his long-time partner, Thea, a student of divinity in training to become a cleric. They would later enter into the service of the Sun Emperor's navy together. Much of his spare time was spent poring over ancient texts that the academy's libraries allowed him to access, granting him mastery of many modern and ancient languages. The study of these texts provided within him a divine spark of purpose; he dreamed of uniting the many nations under his banner and counting himself amongst the gods. Aranethon was a strong if (rambunctious) student, allowing him to graduate at the top of his class. Military Service Aranethon Tullius commissioned as an officer in the service of the three high elven kingdoms, and was granted command of a frigate, the Feywind. Aboard his vessel was his schoolmate, Thea, who served as his chaplain and second in command. Commodore Tullius served in a time of relative peace, and thus was relegated to hunting the pirates that plagued eladrin ports and trade lines, a task he accomplished with great personal zeal. Before long, Commodore Tullius began to hear reports of a pirate lord who had consolidated power amongst many of the squabbling cartels. Further intelligence indicated that this man was none other than his father, one Captain Tullius, better known as Tullius the Sea-Scourge. Aranethon reported this information to the Naval High Council and petitioned to be granted a fleet under his direct command to oppose his father. He was unequivocally denied. Furthermore, the council forbid a direct assault on the pirate lord, fearful of his mustered might. Going Rogue Commodore Tullius refused to allow his personal vendetta to pass, and began to muster his own force of privateers in secret. After enlisting the aid of three private sloops, Aranethon began to plot his assault. His personal command of marines and privateers would directly attack the pirate enclave in the middle of the night. The night of the attack came, and the assault was flawless. The frigate and sloop docked, and the force silently scaled the stone walls of the pirate-infested town. The guards were silently and easily dispatched by the superior training of his men, and the walls came under their uncontested control. Commodore Tullius and his Chaplain-Lieutenant rode through the gates on horseback, accompanied by ensigns and lower officers. The ships' cannons were ordered to sound, rousing the drunken and groggy pirates from their sleep. They rushed out of their taverns, brothels, and shanties, but found themselves overwhelmed by a superior force. They quickly laid down their arms and requested capture. Aranethon demanded that his father be presented to him. The pirate lord's men, in a characteristic lack of loyalty, were quick to sell him short. The Sea-Scourge grovelled before his son for forgiveness. But his pleas would be matched by cruelty. Aranethon ordered his men to restrain the surviving pirates, including his father, and have them lashed to crosses upon the walls. After completing this order with surprising efficiency, they reboarded the ships and began to bombard the already devastated town with fire, and then set off. The smoke was noticed from afar by the Sun Emperor's navy, who quickly intercepted Aranethon's fleet and forced them to surrender. Aranethon and Thea were relieved of their command and shamefully exiled for their insubordination, with threat of death if they returned. The fate of the crew and privateers is unknown. Life in Exile Tullius and Thea were taken to shore and began to wander in search of asylum. Soon, they came upon a wood-elf, Svejk. After Tullius translated a document for him, Svejk pledged to follow the disgraced officer. The shame and dishonor of his exile and the guilt over his vengeance and cruelty continues to motivate Aranethon to redeem himself, and still he dreams of one day uniting all the wordly realms and earning the love--or fear--of the gods.